1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of preparing hydrogenation catalysts for use in desulfurization, denitrogenation, decomposition and refining of hydrocarbons.
2. Prior Art
Known hydrogenation catalysts comprise in most cases alumina or silica-alumina carriers on which active components such as Group VIII and Group VI metals are supported. A water solution or an aqueous ammonia having dissolved therein salts of one or more of these metals was rather unstable and prone to precipitate in a short period of time or as soon as the metals are deposited on or impregnated into the carrier. There were difficulties with such prior art catalysts in that objectionable color spots have developed on the catalyst and active metals were not uniformly deposited on the carrier.
Attempts have been made to eliminate or alleviate the above difficulties by incorporating citric acid, EDTA and other chelating agents as a stabilizer in the impregnating solution. The amount of such chelating agents required would increase with increasing concentration of Group VI or VIII metals used, which would result in too viscous impregnating solution to make stirring thereof impossible. Large quantities of ammonia gas were also required to maintain pH of 7-11 for stabilization of the complex, but it was not possible to adjust pH above 9 unless considerable water was used to cool because of the heat generated during reaction. Another drawback was that undue length of time was required for impregnation because of the solution being too viscous and hence exhaustive de-watering operation was necessitated to remove viscous metal deposits from the catalyst surfaces. All of these difficulties would cause an increase of the cost of catalysts production.